12 Days of Evil Christmas
by PirateRaider
Summary: The classic song parodied Overlord style. Enjoy.
1. Overlord

The 12 Days of Overlord Christmas:

On the first day of Christmas, my conquered lands gave to me, a dragon on a killing spree.

On the second day of Christmas, my conquered lands gave to me, two defeated armies, and a dragon on a killing spree.

On the third day of Christmas, my conquered lands gave to me, three evil mistresses, two defeated armies, and a dragon on a killing spree.

On the fourth day of Christmas, my conquered lands gave to me, four magic weapons, three evil mistresses, two defeated armies, and a dragon on a killing spree.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my conquered lands gave to me, Five piles of gold! four magic weapons, three evil mistresses, two defeated armies, and a dragon on a killing spree.

On the sixth day of Christmas, my conquered lands gave to me, six slain heroes, Five piles of gold! four magic weapons, three evil mistresses, two defeated armies, and a dragon on a killing spree.

On the seventh day of Christmas, my conquered lands gave to me, seven crushed rebellions, six slain heroes, Five piles of gold! four magic weapons, three evil mistresses, two defeated armies, and a dragon on a killing spree.

On the eighth day of Christmas, my conquered lands gave to me, eight towns burning, seven crushed rebellions, six slain heroes, Five piles of gold! four magic weapons, three evil mistresses, two defeated armies, and a dragon on a killing spree.

On the ninth day of Christmas, my conquered lands gave to me, nine monster trophies, eight towns burning, seven crushed rebellions, six slain heroes, Five piles of gold! four magic weapons, three evil mistresses, two defeated armies, and a dragon on a killing spree.

On the tenth day of Christmas, my conquered lands gave to me, ten deadly spells, nine monster trophies, eight towns burning, seven crushed rebellions, six slain heroes, Five piles of gold! four magic weapons, three evil mistresses, two defeated armies, and a dragon on a killing spree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my conquered lands gave to me, eleven sex slaves, ten deadly spells, nine monster trophies, eight towns burning, seven crushed rebellions, six slain heroes, Five piles of gold! four magic weapons, three evil mistresses, two defeated armies, and a dragon on a killing spree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my conquered lands gave to me, twelve minions bashing, eleven sex slaves, ten deadly spells, nine monster trophies, eight towns burning, seven crushed rebellions, six slain heroes, Five piles of gold! four magic weapons, three evil mistresses, two defeated armies, and a dragon on a killing spree.

.

.

Evil can be festive too.


	2. Victims

The 12 Days of Christmas under evil rule:

On the first day of Christmas the Overlord took from us, a hero he deemed treasonous.

On the second day of Christmas the Overlord took from us, two large mansions, and a hero he deemed treasonous.

On the third day of Christmas the Overlord took from us, three livestocks, two large mansions, and a hero he deemed treasonous.

On the fourth day of Christmas the Overlord took from us, four burning farms, three livestocks, two large mansions, and a hero he deemed treasonous.

On the fifth day of Christmas the Overlord took from us, Five virgin girls! four burning farms, three livestocks, two large mansions, and a hero he deemed treasonous.

On the sixth day of Christmas the Overlord took from us, six beer supplies, Five virgin girls! four burning farms, three livestocks, two large mansions, and a hero he deemed treasonous.

On the seventh day of Christmas the Overlord took from us, seven family fortunes, six beer supplies, Five beautiful girls! four burning farms, three livestocks, two large mansions, and a hero he deemed treasonous.

On the eighth day of Christmas the Overlord took from us, eight smashed houses, seven family fortunes, six beer supplies, Five beautiful girls! four burning farms, three livestocks, two large mansions, and a hero he deemed treasonous.

On the ninth day of Christmas the Overlord took from us, nine innocent lives, eight smashed houses, seven family fortunes, six beer supplies, Five perverted girls! four burning farms, three livestocks, two large mansions, and a hero he deemed treasonous.

On the tenth day of Christmas the Overlord took from us, ten times the taxes, nine innocent lives, eight smashed houses, seven family fortunes, six beer supplies, Five perverted girls! four burning farms, three livestocks, two large mansions, and a hero he deemed treasonous.

On the eleventh day of Christmas the Overlord took from us, eleven tavern maidens, ten times the taxes, nine innocent lives, eight smashed houses, seven family fortunes, six beer supplies, Five filthy whores! four burning farms, three livestocks, two large mansions, and a hero he deemed treasonous.

On the twelfth day of Christmas the Overlord took from us, twelve works of art, eleven tavern maidens, ten times the taxes, nine innocent lives, eight smashed houses, seven family fortunes, six beer supplies, Five pregnant whores! four burning farms, three livestocks, two large mansions, and a hero he deemed treasonous.

.

.

.

I guess some Christmases are merrier than others. In any case, merry Christmas!


	3. Villains

12 Days of the Villains' Christmas.

On the first day of Christmas, my hatred did recall, the power to destroy them all.

On the second day of Christmas, my hatred did recall, two bumbling henchmen, and the power to destroy them all.

On the third day of Christmas, my hatred did recall, three super weapons, two bumbling henchmen, and the power to destroy them all.

On the fourth day of Christmas, my hatred did recall, four ruthless killers, three super weapons, two bumbling henchmen, and the power to destroy them all.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my hatred did recall, Five impenetrable fortresses! four ruthless killers, three super weapons, two bumbling henchmen, and the power to destroy them all.

On the sixth day of Christmas, my hatred did recall, six monster hordes, Five impenetrable fortresses! four ruthless killers, three super weapons, two bumbling henchmen, and the power to destroy them all.

On the seventh day of Christmas, my hatred did recall, seven trapped heroes, six monster hordes, Five impenetrable fortresses! four ruthless killers, three super weapons, two bumbling henchmen, and the power to destroy them all.

On the eighth day of Christmas, my hatred did recall, eight giant spaceships, seven trapped heroes, six monster hordes, Five impenetrable fortresses! four ruthless killers, three super weapons, two bumbling henchmen, and the power to destroy them all.

On the ninth day of Christmas, my hatred did recall, nine bank robberies, eight giant spaceships, seven trapped heroes, six monster hordes, Five impenetrable fortresses! four ruthless killers, three super weapons, two bumbling henchmen, and the power to destroy them all.

On the tenth day of Christmas, my hatred did recall, ten magic objects, nine bank robberies, eight giant spaceships, seven trapped heroes, six monster hordes, Five impenetrable fortresses! four ruthless killers, three super weapons, two bumbling henchmen, and the power to destroy them all.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my hatred did recall, eleven distressed damsels, ten magic objects, nine bank robberies, eight giant spaceships, seven trapped heroes, six monster hordes, Five impenetrable fortresses! four ruthless killers, three super weapons, two bumbling henchmen, and the power to destroy them all.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my hatred did recall, twelve crazy schemes, eleven distressed damsels, ten magic objects, nine bank robberies, eight giant spaceships, seven trapped heroes, six monster hordes, Five impenetrable fortresses! four ruthless killers, three super weapons, two bumbling henchmen, and the power to destroy them all.

.

.

.

The all-villain Christmas parties must be a total blast. As long as you're not the one getting blasted! XD LOL.

That's about it for these Christmas songs. Maybe I'll do some more next year. For now, Merry Christmas!


End file.
